Отвелекающий маневр
by YellowWorld
Summary: Джинни прибегает к женским хитростям, чтобы выиграть в квидичче. [Translation to Distraction by bravenclawesome]


Джинни нарезала круги над квиддичным полем, наблюдая за матчем "Гриффиндор" — "Слизерин". Игра была жестокой и грубой — слизеринские охотники бессовестно нарушали правила, умудряясь проворачивать это практически незаметно. Однако бдительные желтые глаза Мадам Трюк, похожие на ястребиные, ничего не упускали из виду, хотя до сих пор ей удалось засечь только два бладжера, направленных в сторону гриффиндорских охотников, которые пока не нарушали правила.

Джинни не слышала, как поднялся второй человек, пока не увидела его. Драко также искал золотой снитч, летая туда и сюда на своей высококлассной гоночной метле. Пока не было никаких признаков мячика, на данный момент им обоим не везло. Джинни вдруг осознала, что они были совсем одни, высоко над квиддичем и всеми, кто учился в Хогвартсе. А он снова смотрел на нее. Не тем оскорбительным взглядом, как обычно, но таким, от которого слегка покалывало кожу. Это нервировало ее, iон/i нервировал ее.

Она недвижно сидела на своей метле, пока он рассматривал ее, отмечая волосы, растрепавшиеся от сильного ветра, форму, расстегнутую у воротника, чтобы не было слишком жарко… Девушка дрожала, но сейчас совсем не от холода. Она глянула на него краем глаза. Он немного наклонился вперед, запустив руку в ее волосы. Ее щеки налились румянцем. Она побагровела. Почему он так на нее смотрит? Что пытается ей сказать? Не получив ответа на свой вопрос, она снова бросилась вниз, прежде чем успела надумать лишнего, прежде чем он успел сделать что-то безрассудное.

— Эй! Уизли!

Она проигнорировала его оклик, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не оказалась в пяти футах от квиддичных колец. Джинни увернулась, когда квоффл промчался по ее пути прямо в среднее кольцо, слыша громкий радостный крик от толпы гриффиндорцев. Ли Джордан вновь комментировал.

— И еще очки Гриффиндору! А вот и Джинни Уизли, выискивающая золотой снитч, пока Драко Малфой смотрит сверху. И сейчас он снижается…

И конечно он спускался к ней, гораздо медленнее, чем мог, учитывая каким скоростным потенциалом обладала его метла. Джинни удивленно посмотрела на него, когда он приблизился. Она бросилась в другую сторону и полетела вниз почти вертикально, но, когда до земли оставалось совсем немного, снова устремила взгляд в небо и увидела Драко, преследующего ее. Она услышала его раздраженный рык, очевидно, он думал, что она заметила снитч. Однако она только сделала обманный маневр, желая проверить его реакцию. Она улыбнулась. i «Очко в мою пользу». /i Она снова повернулась к парню. А потом увидела его.

Высоко наверху, в средней воздушной зоне, прямо над головой Драко парил золотой снитч, будто маленький нимб, мелькая хрупкими серебряными крылышками, мягко хлопающими над рассеянным ловцом. Тот не замечал ни мяча, ни ликующей толпы далеко внизу. Драко все еще таращился в ее направлении. В голове Джинни возник план. Он был безумен, но вполне стоил попытки его осуществить. Она приготовилась.

— Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь, не так ли, Малфой? — издевательски спросила она, с усмешкой, которая должна была быть скорее на его лице. Джинни была уверена, что в этот раз сможет встретиться с ним один на один; в ней просыпалось безрассудство, когда дело касалось чего-то подобного. Прежде чем он смог ответить какой-то резкой репликой, обозвав ее предательницей крови, неудачницей или кем-то похуже, она пролетела над ним. Он посмотрел вверх, следя за ее взглядом, и его глаза расширились.

Он заметил снитч и собирался броситься к нему, но Джинни это предвидела, она подлетела ближе и грубо поцеловала его. В то же время резко откинула руку, наконец ловя снитч за считанные секунды. Снитч бешено забил крыльями, остановился и свернулся в ее руке. Она оборвала поцелуй и снова полетела вниз, к середине поля, сжимая мячик в руках.

Трибуны взвыли. Остальные игроки Гриффиндора зависли над ней, хлопая по спине и поздравляя, в то время как слизеринская команда вздыхала и стонала из-за проигрыша.

— ДЖИННИ ПОЙМАЛА СНИТЧ! — прокричал Ли Джордан сквозь шум аплодисментов и хаос. — ГРИФФИНДОР ПОБЕДИЛ!

"Но все и так уже знали", — подумала она с радостью.

Боковым зрением она могла видеть Драко. Румянец покрывал его обычно бледное лицо, а волосы лезли в глаза, но он не торопился убирать их в своей обычной манере. Он завис позади остальных слизеринцев, выглядя очень неловким и даже потрясенным. Она продолжала смотреть на него, пока он не перехватил ее взгляд. И, когда он это сделал, она ожидала от него чего угодно, даже, возможно, удара в глаз за тот поцелуй i и /iпоимку снитча, когда до победы Слизерина оставалось совсем немного.

К ее удивлению, он подарил ей слабую улыбку, прежде чем скрыться из виду, оставляя ее смущенной и взволнованной в который раз.


End file.
